BTVS: Alternate Season 3: Episode 13, CALM BEFORE
by Tharpdevenport
Summary: We cotinue to follow the events created in the alternate timeles from The Wish and reach further into dispare.
1. Default Chapter

Episode 13 of the alternate season 3: "The Calm Before"  
  
Surround by armed police officers, Sunnydale's mayor survey's The Bronze.  
  
"My word - such destruction. How many people died? Gosh this is gloomy."  
  
"Five confirmed casualties," Professor Walsh responds, "the statistical date of the number of people who die, or just go missing in this town is perplexing. IF one were given permission, one could lock down this town and..."  
  
"No, I will not put all my constituents on time-out just because of a few bad apples. Already your nightly patrols have got my skin all bumpy."  
  
"We're attracting national attention like never before. Mister Wilkins, this isn't something that you can just sweep under the carpet forever ... the carpet is bleeding."  
  
And I had such plans. You know, this is just depressing. Tell your men The Initiative has my blessing," he snaps his fingers for the officers and the Deputy Mayor to come.  
  
Johnathan, Warren and Andrew sit at a lunch table at UC Sunnydale.  
  
"Seriously, I walked in there and there was all this blood and dead people. It made my shoe's sticky and I thought I was going to throw up," says Andrew.  
  
"You are such a pussy," Warren responds, "you know you would have fainted way before that."  
  
"I am not a pussy. Death stuff just creeps me out is all. I didn't see you're macho ass in there."  
  
"Yeah, well, some of us have priorities. A University isn't like a college. God, you're so fresh the lemony scent is gagging everyone," comments Warren.  
  
"You are such a wuss. Sit there and be all high and mighty. You're like He-Man when he's not He-Man," says Johnathan.  
  
"Isn't his name Prince Aramen or something?" asks Andrew.  
  
"I think so ... they haven't shown it in syndication for quite a while," replies Johnathan.  
  
"I heard they might do a new one and..."  
  
"Warren cuts then off, "Ladies - please. Let's try to act like grown men here. Do you two have to wear your training bras all the time?"  
  
They quiet down and fiddle with their utensils in their food.  
  
"Besides, his name was Prince Adam."  
  
"Well, I'm brave. I could have done it," says Johnathan.  
  
"Could not," says Andrew.  
  
"Could to," he rebukes.  
  
"I bet I could cast a spell and kill one," says Andrew.  
  
"You're nowhere near my level. I'm Merlin and you're like - Harry Potter," replies Johnathan.  
  
"I'll play with the big boys gentlemen. I'm the Q."  
  
"We could band together. Form some sort of group. Like the Justice League. Team Power," says Andrew.  
  
Johnathan looks at him funny, "That name sucks."  
  
Warren motions with a finger, "For once L'Oreal, the little guy has a point. How about The Trio?"  
  
"That sounds sort of Heroy like," says Johnathan.  
  
"Yeah..." a mesmerized Andrew says.  
  
"Then it's settled - we're super heroes," says Warren.  
  
They go back to eating their lunches.  
  
Andrew speaks up, "I'll trade my Vitamin D milk for your Skim."  
  
Giles sits quietly in his den. The lowly lit lamplight reflected in his glasses wavers when he turns the page.  
  
Oz walked in and sat down in a chair next to him.  
  
"Couldn't sleep. I got this pesky feeling something might try to sneak in and kill me."  
  
Giles continues to read. Oz looks at him.  
  
"So how does one become a Watcher? Is there is sign-up sheet at school, or are you drafted?"  
  
Giles puts down the book with a bit of force and seems perturbed.  
  
"Sorry if I bothered you..." says Oz.  
  
"No, it's all right. I don't wish to any longer think of what I was thinking about. I was twelve. One day I came home from Boarding School, in England, and there was this man, in a suit. It was brown and musky and he was quite a bore really. When they could finally get me seated and informed me I'd no longer be attending my studies I nearly jumped for joy."  
  
"You were a bit rowdy back then?" asks Oz.  
  
"Quite boisterous, bombastic and naive. I was a foppish chap, spoiling for a rumble and cooking things up real good. I puffed fags like there was no tomorrow. It's a wonder I can breath at all."  
  
"Hey, what ever your personal life wants..."  
  
"Cigarettes. Fag is a British expression for smokes. Dear lord, you didn't think I meant I was..."  
  
"All ready forgotten. Trust me," replies Oz.  
  
"Hum. I co-trained one potential Slayer. She was killed by a drunk driver about a month before The Slayer was killed by an especially evil vampire known as William The Bloody. They had sprawled a few times and he had been stocking her. I tried to warn her Watcher ... but sometimes people just don't listen to you."  
  
"There's so much we didn't know about you. You almost feel like a stranger at times."  
  
"I apologize. It was not my intention to deceive you; it was my sworn oath."  
  
"We're not going to win this one are we?"  
  
"No, it appears not. If we don't get a Slayer and soon, we will be out numbered and overrun. The Master has been gaining his legions and forming ranks and organizing. He's building toward an assault. First Sunnydale, then Oakville and possibly all of California," he removes his glasses and looks off to the side.  
  
"What can we possibly do? If it's all so hopeless, then what?" asks Oz.  
  
"Nothing. We can't do anything." 


	2. Chapter 2 AS3B

Chapter 2: "A Face To Remember"  
  
Professor Walsh packs her suitcase at her teacher's desk.  
  
Two men approach.  
  
"Professor Walsh," says the first man. He is tall and well built with boyish good looks.  
  
"Riley," she says as the other man turns around to face her as well, "Grafton. What brings you here?"  
  
When the second man turns around we instantly see the whole and unbutchered face of Adam.  
  
"Mom, no formalities. We just stopped by to say that the new electric pulse weapons are ready. We're gonna give them a test run tonight," says Grafton.  
  
Sorry I won't be able to witness it boys. Your father and I are having dinner tonight."  
  
Riley blushes and puts his hands behind his back, "Misses Walsh, I'm not your son. Unless you are starting a collection, or something."  
  
"Not literally no, but in my eyes you are and it would go along so much more smoothly if you'd just except it. I have such plans for both of you."  
  
"Sorry you can't be there mom. Maybe tomorrow night," says Grafton.  
  
"Yes, tomorrow," she replies.  
  
"Good night Professor," says Riley.  
  
"Good night boys."  
  
They walk out the doors.  
  
She puts a mini cd-r disc into her suitcase and then locks it.  
  
"Such plans..."  
  
Larry peaks out the corner and sees Giles and Oz talking. He hesitates and decides not to join them. The phone then rings.  
  
Giles throws down the book and gets the receiver.  
  
"Yes? This is Rupert Giles. I understand - you can never be too careful. You do?"  
  
There is a pause as Giles listens.  
  
Larry comes out from behind the corner to listen. Oz nods in recognition. Larry sees Giles' face brighten up.  
  
"That's spectacular news! Well, how ..... when then? Excellent. Yes," he signals for a pen and paper. Oz gets it and gets ready to take dictation. "Sunnydale Air, tomorrow at 5:00 p.m. I will be there. Thank you. Yes? Me? All right, you too. Good day," he hangs up.  
  
"I take it that wasn't Time Life confirming your subscription?" says Oz.  
  
"That was the Council - they have the Slayer. Seems she had just gotten lost in the paper work. And she speaks English rather well. She'll be here by midday tomorrow."  
  
"Isn't that like a new lawyer going up against Johnny Cochran? She'll be eaten alive," comments Larry.  
  
"He has a point," says Oz.  
  
"I'll be her Watcher," he sits there a bit stunned.  
  
"No pressure though," says Oz.  
  
"I think things may finally be turning around," says Giles.  
  
A loud knock comes to the door. Larry jumps.  
  
Giles says, "That sudden attack of fear is just a coincidence of the knocking. Let's try to remember we are in triumph here, eh."  
  
They all gets up to answer the door. Giles peers through the peephole and sees nothing.  
  
"I don't see anyone..." says Giles.  
  
"I don't like it - it's too late. Let's just turn the lights off and be quite," comments Larry.  
  
"Who will they think turned the lights off?" says Oz.  
  
"We can't just ignore it. There are those who know the service that we perform ... someone could very well be in peril. Besides, they can't come in unless we invite them," says Giles.  
  
"What if it's not a vampire?" asks Larry.  
  
Giles and Oz look at each other. Giles then picks up an umbrella and holds it in a defensive posture. He opens the door slowly. No one.  
  
"Well, I know we all heard it..."  
  
Suddenly The Master pops up and a hand full of vampires jump down from the roof.  
  
"Boo!" he says.  
  
Giles stumbles back in shock. Oz doesn't move, but Larry hides behind the door and utters a curse word.  
  
The Master speaks, "Excuse me, could you help? Our car broke down up the road. You wouldn't happen to be able to spare some blood?"  
  
"Be honest, you spent all night thinking that one up," says Oz.  
  
"Brave one aren't you? I'll kill you first," one of his minions rushes the entrance and hits it's head hard on the invisible barrier.  
  
"They might not exactly be the Marines ... but it doesn't take a Marine to do this - bring her!"  
  
"You monster!" Giles exclaims when he sees a helpless girl dragged into view.  
  
"We prefer the term Living Dead. So sweet isn't she?" he walks over and runs his hand over the girls face. He smears her running mascara as she tilts her head to avoid his touch, "so innocent. I wonder if she tastes like chicken. Now I've had so many hundreds in my time, but I guess one can never be too sure. Any last words deary?"  
  
She cries and tries to utter, "please, I don't' want to die. Please ... I'm pregnant."  
  
"You wouldn't dare," says Giles.  
  
"The Master turns his head to him and replies, "I'm a monster, remember?" she screams as he bites down and sucks her dry.  
  
Giles dashes out, but Oz pulls him back in. Loud echoes of barrier thuds sound after two vampires hit it.  
  
The girl's lifeless body hits the pavement.  
  
"And let it be known that for each one of my kind dusted during that unfortunate skirmish the other day, so hall equally one of each your kind be taken in reparation. Each night we will come here and kill an innocent until all of you surrender."  
  
"Talk about your Napoleonic complex," comments Oz.  
  
"Your' will be especially sweet," The Master licks his fangs.  
  
"We will not. Your time here on the Earth is almost at an end," says Giles.  
  
"I think not," he signals for them to bring the girl, "here," he signals again and they throw her body into Giles' house.  
  
"It won't work. Threw it all we will remain tall. We are not afraid, we are not phased and we are neither quitters. Do your worse."  
  
"Oh, I beg to differ - I believe it does bother you. Each little life I extinguish makes a mark on your cheeks, but I do believe you are running out of spaces. While we on the other hand enjoy it. The plight, the pleas, the blood curtailing cries for mercy. Music to my old ears. This 'Earth' was ours and we are taking it back. You just leave for a few million years, humans throw a party and everything changes. You are the intruders."  
  
"Evil has struggled to re-attain this world for countless centuries and each time failed. More powerful ones than you have tried," says Giles.  
  
"The Master gets up close to the barrier, "And all it takes is one. Just one chance. One second to snap a neck and alter your efforts. Maybe you were just a nuisance, but now you're not safe here. We will get you, mark my words; there's only so long you can hold out."  
  
Giles takes a deep breath and shuts the door.  
  
-Fin- 


End file.
